Recently, electronic devices have been widely used due to the mobility thereof. Particularly, mobile communication terminals, which can perform voice calls while the mobile communication terminals are on the move, from among electronic devices are portable terminals which are so popular that a large majority of people use such electronic devices. Meanwhile, a mobile communication terminal has a main function of transmitting/receiving call information between a caller and a callee, and may have various other functions. For example, a portable terminal according to the related art may have a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer-3 (MP3) function matched to a file reproduction function, or may have an image collection function matched to a digital camera capable of collecting images. In addition, the portable terminal according to the related art supports a function capable of performing a mobile game, an arcade game, and/or the like.
Meanwhile, recently, users frequently use front covers integrated into one body with battery covers in order to protect touch panels of the portable terminals when users store or use the portable terminals. When such a front cover is mounted on the portable terminal, if the user intends to execute a function of the portable terminal, the user must go through multiple steps, such as a step of opening the front cover and pressing a home key on a main body, a step of cancelling a lock screen, a step of inputting a command which controls execution in the main body, and the like.
Further, when the user does not use the portable terminal during a predetermined time period or longer, the portable terminal has a function in which the portable terminal automatically changes a state thereof to a sleep mode. When such a function is not previously set or when an error occurs in such a function, the display unit of the portable terminal is maintained in a state of being turned on, so that the power consumption of the portable terminal increases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.